Courtisane
by nanathepanda
Summary: L'histoire se déroule au XVIIème siècle, sous le règne de Louis XIV avant la construction du majestueux château de Versailles. Une délégation des nobles japonais se rend à Paris. Mikan est une jeune esclave qui sera donnée au roi comme maitresse s'il la juge digne de lui. Elle va alors découvrir les intrigues et conflits qui règnent quotidiennement au sein de la cour.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue  
**

**L**a cour du roi Louis XIV était des plus étrange, car pour chacun c'était un privilège d'y être convié et pourtant en constatant ce qu'y faisaient les invités, on se questionnait sur les motivations qui les poussaient à s'y rendre. Pouvoir observer le roi se réveiller, lui baiser les pieds et l'acclamer lorsqu'il allait aux toilettes semblait être extrêmement important dans l'existence futile de ces nobles bourgeois, aristocrates et autres courtisans qui se pressaient devant le jeune roi. La cour était en majorité constituée de courtisans, de petits nobles. Mais les plus grands aristocrates du XVIIème siècle s'y trouvaient, pour entrer dans les faveurs du roi, ils étaient capables de tout. C'est pourquoi la cour était dominée par un sentiment de cupidité, chaque courtisans voulait faire mieux que l'autre,dans l'espoir de se voir récompenser par le roi. Et pour cela ils acceptaient les tâches les plus ingrates.

La cour était aussi un lieu d'intrigues, de conquêtes amoureuses, de tromperies, de coucheries. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le roi avait des maitresses, des favorites, et qu'il délaissait de ce fait sa reine, Marie Thérèse d'Autriche.

On disait en plus en ce moment que le roi construisait un château immense, magnifique, le plus beau et le plus majestueux qu'on ait jamais vu. Versailles.  
C'est dans ces conditions que l'arrivée d'une jeune orientale se fait. Une nouvelle maîtresse pour le roi, parait-il. Ce n'est pas très connu de l'histoire mais en France, à cette époque de trouble, après un siècle de barbarie et de meurtres perpétrés par des protestants et catholiques, le roi essayait de garder des liens avec les pays au delà des frontières du territoire français. C'est ainsi qu'il fit venir, l'été 1670 une délégation japonaise, constituée d'un grand nombre d'aristocrates du pays peu connu, le Japon, qui se situait pour les français au bout du monde. Les protagonistes de l'histoire, vous l'aurez compris, se trouvent dans cette délégation. Laissez moi vous raconter l'histoire tragique de deux jeunes gens emportés dans un monde de fous, dominés par un pouvoir trop grand et fatalement trop fort pour eux.


	2. Chapter 2 - Le commencement

Un campement près d'Edo, boueux, bruyant et sale.

" Mikan Sakura, à peine 18 ans, presque parfaite...  
_ Je veux voir les dents.  
_ Tout de suite Monseigneur. Toi, ouvre la bouche!" Mikan s'exécuta à contre cœur. Elle avait l'impression d'être un animal qu'on sélectionnait selon ses caractéristiques. Elle retint un soupir en se maudissant. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression! C'est ce qu'elle était. Quel malheur qu'elle soit née dans ce bouiboui qui rassemble des esclaves. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. C'était tellement injuste, qu'elle ait atterrit ici, pour vivre cette misérable existence. Elle aimait tant la liberté qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne voulait pas être traitée comme inférieure à tous...même si c'était le cas depuis sa naissance, elle ne s'y faisait pas. On ne s'y fait sans doute jamais.  
-Elle était en train de passer une sorte d'examen, pour semble-t-il recruter les plus belles esclaves. Mikan ne se trouvait pourtant pas jolie, elle était maigre, pâle, la joie de ses yeux d'enfants avait disparu, ses cheveux longs étaient peut être beaux, mais sans plus. Hotaru, qui était l'une de ses très bonnes amies et qui l'avait bien aidé depuis qu'elles étaient enfants, était très belle, par contre. L'homme qui s'occupait d'elle n'était pas gentil, il était vile, ne cherchait qu'à faire des profits sur le dos de ses filles. Il se nommait Hijiri Goshima, était jeune et on comprenait facilement qu'il était japonais, avec des yeux noirs, des cheveux noirs fins, un air un peu étrange. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. L'homme en face de lui était japonais, ou en tout cas de moitié, car il maitrisait la langue. Mais il avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés, les yeux bleus-verts vraiment beaux et la peau blanche. Il venait, d'après les autres, de France. Pourquoi diable les français s'intéressaient à des esclaves japonaises ?  
" Hm elle est tout de même un peu maigre.  
_ Monseigneur, j'ai beaucoup de filles comme elle, et elles sont toutes de la même taille, je n'ai pas la possibilité de les nourrir plus. Mais en quelques semaines à la cour, bien nourrie, je puis vous assurer qu'elle récupérera ce qu'elle a perdu.  
_ Bien. Elle semble convenir, emmenez là dans ma tente, je vais l'examiner de plus près."  
Mikan se disait qu'il n'était pas trop méchant, enfin elle l'espérait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle était trop naive, et qu'elle devait se méfier des personnes trop gentilles d'apparence. Elle trottina donc derrière lui jusqu'à une tente vide. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ses yeux tombèrent par mégarde sur un ouvrage qu'elle connaissait bien:  
"Oh ! Laissa-t-elle échapper.  
_ Il y a un problème ? S'interrogea l'homme en la regardant.  
_ Excusez moi Monseigneur j'ai juste vu une œuvre que je connais bien.  
_ Vous voulez parler de Montaigne ?  
_ Oui. Pardonnez moi mon impolitesse.  
_ Oh non non, je suis intrigué, vous connaissez donc un auteur français ?  
_ Oui j'ai eu l'occasion de lire ce livre. Donné par un voyageur.  
_ Vous lisez le français ? Il semblait intéressé  
_ Et bien j'ai appris moi même avec ce livre mais je ne le maitrise pas complètement, évidemment.  
_C'est un bon point pour vous, Mikan Sakura.  
_ Excusez moi Monseigneur, mais...  
_ Oui je vais vous expliquer. Asseyez vous. Bien mademoiselle Sakura, vous êtes esclave ici, c'est bien ça ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Depuis quand exactement ?  
_ Depuis ma naissance, je pense, même si je ne me souviens de rien. Ma mère l'était, et ça se transmet...  
_ Je vois. Vous êtes jeune, plutôt jolie, bien entretenue. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Vous pouvez partir d'ici, quitter le Japon et venir en sûr pas sans conditions, car je vous achète à Sir Goshima.  
_ Quelles sont ces conditions ?  
_ Et bien...vous ne serez pas seule, nous emmènerons d'autres jeunes filles, ainsi que des aristocrates japonais. Ensuite, le voyage va être long je vous préviens. Et une fois à la cour de France...vous ne serez plus esclave, mais intégrées à la cour du roi, comme courtisanes.  
_ Courtisanes ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce mot?  
_ Maîtresses si cela vous convient.  
_ Maîtresses ? Mais je...  
_ C'est la condition. Je pense savoir que vous êtes vierge.  
_ C'est exact... Mikan était quelque peu gênée par la tournure de la conversation. Luca le voyait bien mais devait aller au bout de son explication.  
_ Vous serez vraiment bien traitée, mademoiselle. Le roi demandera juste votre compagnie, dans sa chambre à coucher ou au petit salon privée. Parfois vous aurez à vous donner à lui, parfois non. Et vous ne porterez aucuns enfants de lui, nous ferons en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais. En dehors de cela vous aurez sans doute la chance de découvrir les joies de la cour, de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Des hommes pourront s'intéresser à vous, même si vous êtes la maitresse du roi, il finira par se lasser. Nous ne vous renverrons pas chez vous, alors, nous prendrons soin de vous. Je puis vous l'assurer.  
_ Monseigneur...cette proposition semble équitable. Mais devenir la maîtresse d'un roi...  
_ C'est une sorte d'honneur, demoiselle. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait.  
_ Je ... puis-je me retirer pour réfléchir ?  
_ Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je m'en vais recruter d'autres esclaves. Réfléchissez ici, jusqu'à ce que je revienne avec d'autres. Puis il s'éclipsa doucement hors de la tente. Mikan resta seule, avec ses pensées

-Mikan, après avoir mûrement réfléchit, s'était décidée : elle partait pour la France. Elle redoutait le moment où elle devrait se donner au roi, mais pensait qu'au final s'était mieux avec un roi qu'avec un vieux crasseux qui passait dans l'établissement de Goshima, car il vendait aussi ses esclaves comme des filles de joie. Mikan ne souhaitait pas finir comme ça, elle se décida donc à partir, malgré tout ce que cela impliquait. Rien ne la retenait ici, si ce n'était Hotaru. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas et était certaine qu'elle viendrait, elle aussi, car aucune fille sensée ne supporterait de vivre ici plus longtemps, surtout si on lui proposait cette alléchante nouvelle vie.  
-Luca fut heureux de sa décision et lui fit un grand sourire. Il déclara que dès à présent elle était sous sa protection et qu'en attendant le départ elle serait logée, nourrie, soignée par ses suivantes. Il l'envoya dans une petite roulotte qui lui était destinée, même si elle devait partager avec d'autres. Elle se délecta du lit tellement confortable dans lequel elle aurait bien chaud, des nombreuses tenues qu'on lui avait préparés (elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de posséder des vêtements), de la nourriture qu'on lui avait apporté. Elle prit son temps, s'installa, et se laissa rêver au bonheur une fois arrivée en France. Comment serait son arrivée à la cour ? Parviendrait-elle à s'intégrer ? Tant de questions lui traversaient l'esprit!

-Luca était occupé à trouver d'autres esclaves susceptibles de devenir les maîtresses du roi. Bien sûr Le Roi Soleil ne l'avait pas envoyé jusqu'en ces contrées lointaines pour lui trouver des putains, et la délégation japonaise les accompagnerait. Mais il s'ennuyait avec sa femme et les françaises ne lui plaisaient plus, il voulait, disait-il "de l'exotisme". Luca en avait assez de ses caprices, il ne se trouvait pas à sa place dans cette cour extravagante. Il ne cessait de maudire les courtisans, aristocrates, nobles, qui passaient leur temps aux pieds d'un Roi égocentrique, qui s'amusait de leurs réactions. C'est pour cela qu'il acceptait toutes sortes de missions, qui lui permettaient de partir, découvrir de nouveaux endroits, rencontrer des gens et qui en plus lui offraient la possibilité de noter toutes les nouvelles espèces d'animaux qu'il découvrait.  
"Et celle-ci ?  
_ Pardon ?  
_ Je vous propose cette autre fille, Monseigneur.  
_ Ah oui, j'étais un peu absent...oui, donc son nom, son âge ?  
_ Elle s'appelle Sumire, et elle vient d'avoir 18 ans.  
_ Dis moi Sumire, tu as envie de partir d'ici ? Elle ne dit rien. Goshima lui ordonne alors de répondre :  
_ Oui Monseigneur. J'aimerai beaucoup Monseigneur.  
_ Très bien, je la prends aussi. Avec elle, ça nous en fait 4, c'est plutôt bien, je pense qu'on va arrêter là."  
-Luca prenait congé en se disant qu'enfin ils allaient lever le camps. Il n'aimait pas le pays, l'ambiance dans laquelle il était plongé depuis son arrivée. Les gens d'ici ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Ce Goshima était mauvais, il l'avait vu dès la première rencontre. Il traitait très mal ses filles, Luca craignait d'ailleurs de ramener une maladie quelconque encore inconnue en France, en constatant la saleté qui régnait dans "l'établissement" de Goshima. Par établissement il faut entendre quelques bouts de bois qui forment une cabane avec, en guise de toit, des feuilles et des branches...C'était un pays encore vierge de toute modernisation, plongé dans une tradition que l'étranger ne comprendra pas. Les habitants de ce pays étaient méfiants,certains s'étaient même montrés très grossiers avec le groupe de français. Il soupira et revint au moment présent, car on était en train de l'appeler. Goshima, encore.  
" Monsieur, il en reste une dernière !  
_ Ah oui ? Mais j'en ai assez, vous savez...  
_ Elle est pourtant d'une jolie beauté, et très intelligente qui plus est." Luca poussa un profond soupire et fit demi tour, retournant s'asseoir dans la petite tente. Une jeune femme se tenait devant lui, en effet, elle était d'une très grande beauté, et il pouvait voir dans ses yeux l'éclat pétillant de la malice.  
"Alors qui êtes vous ?  
_ Hotaru Imai. J'ai 19 ans.  
_ Hm. Tu vis ici depuis longtemps ?  
_ Oui, comme les autres, depuis ma naissance. J'ai des dispositions concernant la cuisine, la peinture et la lecture.  
_ Elle est disposée à tout ce que vous penserez bon de lui faire faire. Je la désigne souvent comme une inventrice hors pair. Cela me ferait du mal de la laisser partir, mais c'est pour le seigneur Roi de la France, aussi je ne m'y opposerai pas.  
_ Evidemment. Dis moi, pourquoi souhaite tu partir ? Tu sais ce qui t'attend en France ?  
_ Pas vraiment, non. Mais vous emmenez ma plus précieuse amie, Mikan Sakura. Elle est complètement perdue sans moi, vous savez. On est comme des sœurs.  
_ Impudente ! Penses-tu que ce soit une raison valable ? Nous nous fichons de vos sentiments !  
_ Sir Goshima maitrisez vous s'il vous plait. Au contraire, si elles se connaissent et s'apprécient, cela sera plus facile pour elles de s'intégrer, elles se soutiendront. Mais es-tu prête à suivre ton amie, alors que là bas, tu seras une putain, même si tu seras celle du roi, on ne te fera pas de cadeaux.  
_ A ce point là, Sir ?  
_ Oui ma pauvre demoiselle, à ce point là. L'univers de la cour est sans pitié.  
_ Je comprends. Si vous pouvez prendre une fille en plus, je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante. J'accepte bien sûr toutes les conditions.  
_ C'est très courageux et Mikan Sakura sera très heureuse de ce sacrifice.  
_ Ne lui dites pas s'il vous plait, elle s'en voudrait trop de savoir que j'ai accepté de mon plein gré...pour elle.  
_ Bien bien, tu peux disposer à présent. Tu partageras la caravane de Mikan, puisque vous vous entendez si bien.  
_ Mille mercis monseigneur." Elle inclina la tête en signe d'adieu et se retira furtivement. Luca resta pensif. Quelque chose l'intriguait, tant dans le comportement des filles, que dans l'ambiance dans laquelle il était plongé. Il ne voyait pas de vulgarité dans les filles de Goshima, pas comme celles qu'on peut croiser dans Paris. Elles étaient au contraire très douces, bien élevées, et elles parlaient très bien, trop bien même pour des femmes de rangs aussi bas que celui là. Etrange. Il ne se focalisa pas sur ce fait et entreprit d'organiser le voyage de retour vers son pays adoré...

-Le voyage fut terriblement long, puisque le convoi était composé d'une centaine d'homme, il fallait avancer doucement, et on passait par les terres, ce qui compliquait rudement la tâche. Il dura plusieurs mois, ils quittèrent le Japon au sortir de l'hiver et n'arrivèrent en France qu'au début de l'été. Cela permit à Mikan de découvrir les gens qui l'entoureraient désormais, de se lier d'amitié avec certains, bonnes,gardes ou officiers plus importants par exemple. Elle était joviale, et animait beaucoup le convoi, ce qui plaisait aux hommes,même si certains avaient à son encontre diverses idées peu saines, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de faire quoique ce soit puisque cette fille comme les 4 autres appartenaient au Roi; c'était s'exposer à un danger de mort que de risquer de leur faire quelque chose. Et puis même si un imprudent avait eu l'envie d'essayer, les gardes que Luca avait choisi étaient là pour protéger les filles. Mikan s'entendait particulièrement bien avec l'un d'eux, Tsubasa Andô. Il était comme elle d'origine japonaise et ils pouvaient converser allègrement lorsque, par exemple elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il lui parlait de sa déesse qui l'attendait au pays , une certaine Misaki, qui était un servante de l'immense château du roi. Il vantait sans cesse son caractère ainsi que son don pour la cuisine. Il semblait terriblement attaché à elle et Mikan trouva cela mignon. Elle se dit qu'elle aimerait elle aussi avoir quelqu'un qui la protègerait, l'aimerait. Etait-ce seulement possible, dans sa condition d'esclave ?  
-Elle appréciait beaucoup Sir Nogi, qui se montrait d'une extrême gentillesse envers elle. Il rassurait les 5 filles... les 5 ! Pour le plus grand plaisir de Mikan, Hotaru avait été retenu aussi et faisait partie du voyage. Elle s'amusait beaucoup avec elle, et profitait de chaque instant. Hotaru lui remontait toujours le morale, et elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir à se séparer d'elle, car c'était une sœur pour Mikan, et elle ne pouvait rien faire sans elle. C'était son repère.  
Après s'être familiarisée avec la vie du voyage, Mikan y prit goût. Évidemment, elle était tellement mieux traitée qu'avec Goshima. Goshima qui semble-t-il, les rejoindrait en France. Elle n'en avait aucune envie. Cet homme était malsain, fou, manipulateur, avide de pouvoir. Mikan le détestait.  
-Mikan ne vit pas le temps passer, même si elle était l'une des seule. Peu de monde appréciait ce dur voyage, qui était difficile pour les soldats par exemple. La délégation japonaise de riche aristocrates ne sortait jamais de sa roulotte et Mikan ne les avait même jamais vu. Il lui semblait de temps à autre être épiée par un homme, d'après la silhouette, mais elle ne pouvait deviner plus que ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se détourna bien vite de cet incident mineur pour se concentrer sur, malheureusement, ce qu'on lui apprenait pendant le voyage. Avec les 4 filles on avait intégrées deux femmes, d'une trentaine d'années. Françaises sans aucun doute, puisqu'elles se nommaient Hélène et Marie. Elles étaient toutes deux sympathiques et Mikan les aimait bien mais elles n'étaient pas là pour rien : les filles devaient en savoir un peu plus sur le pays où on les envoyait. Elles recevaient une sorte d'éducation, en somme. Et Mikan n'aimait pas du tout ça, mais elle savait qu'elle y était obligée.  
-Les après midi étaient passés à apprendre, se préparer, on se penchait surtout sur l'apprentissage de la langue française car il fallait que les filles en maitrisent les bases pour converser avec le roi, quoique ce n'était pas pour la causette qu'on les faisait venir... les soirées étaient en revanche un moment de détente et de joie. Hotaru chantait pour le groupe de soldat qui veillait, Tsubasa était souvent présent d'ailleurs, alors que Mikan dansait pour eux. C'était des moments étranges et magiques, on avait l'impression d'être ailleurs, toute l'attention était centrée sur Mikan, qui dansait avec sensualité. Elle captivait les regards, par sa beauté, et la douceur qu'elle dégageait. Elle entrainait souvent les soldats, bourrus au premier abord, qui devenait sympathiques ensuite...Elle les faisait danser, les encourageait, et les faisait savourer ces moments. La voix d'Hotaru était magnifique, elle se mêlait parfaitement au rythme de danse de Mikan, certains soldats les traitaient de sorcières, car elles envoutaient les hommes facilement lorsqu'elles formaient ce duo.

-Alors que le convoi était quelque part en Suisse, Hélène vint justement rendre visite à Hotaru et Mikan dans leur caravane pour réviser une dernière fois leurs connaissances sur la France et surtout le Roi;  
" Bien mesdemoiselles, j'espère que vous avez retenu avec attention ce dont j'ai parlé la dernière fois.  
_ Etait-ce important de savoir qui était le père du père du père du roi ? se plaignit Mikan  
_ Evidemment, petite insolente ! Car comme chacun le sait, son arrière arrière arrière grand père a instauré...  
_ Hm, Dame Hélène, pourrions nous passer à la leçon du jour ?" Demanda Hotaru avec l'élégance d'une grande dame. Elle avait retenu la plupart des choses enseignées durant ce long voyage, alors que Mikan ne savait presque rien. Elle soupira. Hélène reprit :  
" Aujourd'hui , je vais vous expliquer comment se déroulera votre arrivée ainsi que les règles de la cour. Tout d'abord, à votre arrivée, nous ne vous présenterons pas tout de suite au roi. Il nous faudra attendre peut être une ou deux semaines, parce que vous êtes bien maigres, nous vous embellirons donc. Et nous vous expliquerons aussi les diverses coutumes, qui changent des vôtres. Ensuite, le roi vous verra. Il n'en choisira pas qu'une, je pense qu'il vous acceptera toutes. Si jamais il en laisse un de côté, nous la garderons comme suivante, sans plus. Votre rang de courtisane ne vous procure rien, pas de titre honorifique, pas de pouvoir dans le cadre de la cour. Mais vous serez bien traitées, ne vous en faites pas. Surtout n'abusez pas de votre pouvoir, mes filles. Il vous faut être respectueuse, gentille, bien élevée. Montrez vous subtile, cela plaira au cercle du roi.  
Concernant sa femme... la reine d'Autriche se fait vieille, et le roi n'espère plus grand chose d'elle. Vous passerez donc plus de temps avec lui que lui avec elle. Elle en sera sans doute jalouse au début, je ne peux vous le cacher. C'est ainsi. Pour le reste, vous verrez une fois sur place. Des questions ?  
_ Quels devoirs, ou tâches, devrons nous remplir ?  
_ Si vous devenez les maitresses, pas grand chose, vous serez plus choyées qu'autre chose. On vous fera belle dès que vous irez voir le roi, le reste du temps sera libre, vous l'emploierez comme bon vous semblera.  
_ Merci Hélène.  
_ Mikan, quant à toi, j'ai un conseil à te donner. Essaie, je t'en prie, d'être moins impulsive. Tu es gentille, c'est vrai. Mais ne le sois pas trop, tiens toi bien. Tu as compris ?  
_ Oui, Dame Hélène. "  
-Une trompette annonça alors que le convoi arrivait enfin en France. Après de longs mois de traversés, des semaines dures, parfois sous la pluie,parfois avec le beau temps, alors que les vivres manquaient et que les brigands les attaquaient... Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Fort heureusement aucune mort n'était à déplorer.


	3. Chapter 3 : Nouveau monde

- « Mikan regarde ! »

Hotaru entrouvrit le rideau de la petite roulotte pour montrer à Mikan les faubourgs de Paris, la capitale de la France, leur nouveau pays. Le convoi arrivait juste aux premières lueurs de l'aube, si bien que l'activité des rues n'était pas débordante, quoique beaucoup de personnes telles que les boulangers, pêcheurs, laitiers, artisans...s'activaient pour commencer une longue journée de travail. Mikan renifla et n'apprécia pas l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'élevait dans les ruelles. Elle en fit part à Hotaru qui lui répondit tout simplement :

- « C'est normal, on n'est plus dans la campagne ici. Il y a des égouts qui permettent d'évacuer hors de la ville toutes les immondices des habitants. C'est une grande ville, et tout le monde a les mêmes..tu vois quoi. Donc il faut évacuer rapidement tout ça sinon tu imagines l'odeur, parce que les déchets resteraient là à pourrir...ce serait cent fois pire que maintenant. Tu comprends ? » Oui bien sûr, Mikan comprenait. Mais elle n'aima pas la ville en particulier à cause de cette insoutenable odeur. Au Japon elle vivait dans un village, non dans une immense ville, et elle n'avait jamais vu pareille crasse, ni sentit une odeur aussi nauséabonde. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit où tout s'entassait...

Elle fut rapidement écœurée, encore plus en voyant un vieillard se soulager face à elle, lorsque la roulotte passait à sa hauteur. Il lui fit un sourire ignoble, édenté, à faire peur. Elle eut un haut le cœur et se retira précipitamment. Elle espérait vraiment ne pas avoir à subir cela au château. Au Louvre, parait-il. Un splendide château dont on vantait la magnificence. Elle se reprit et l'enthousiasme prit le dessus : quelle découverte allait-elle faire ? Se plairait-elle dans ces lieux étranges et inconnus ? Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre d' atterrir dans un pays plus civilisé que le sien, mais il était normal et légitime qu'elle ressente de l'appréhension en découvrant ce nouveau monde...

- « Bienvenue à la cour, mesdemoiselles. » Une assemblée de servantes, domestiques, majordomes, cuisinières, bonnes à tout faire, valets, laquais se pressait autour des 5 filles, plus vraiment fraîches après le long voyage enduré. Elles étaient traitées avec bien plus d'égards qu'elles ne le méritaient, sans doute. Mikan était ébahie. Le convoi s'était séparé à l'entrée du Louvre car la délégation des riches nobles japonais n'allait pas rentrer par la même porte que celle des prochaines putains du roi!

On fit donc faire le tour aux filles, pas mécontentes d'échapper à un protocole sans doute bien ennuyeux. A la place elles eurent l'occasion de découvrir un hall assez grand, avec un plafond très haut, et une décoration splendide. On leur dit que c'était l'entrée des serviteurs, elles n'en crurent pas un mot. En effet on débouchait sur les cuisines, les pièces réservées à entreposer de quelconques objets, les laveries etc. Et les chambres à coucher des domestiques. Les filles eurent droit à une exposition des lieux avec description et histoire de chaque vase, peinture, rideau, glace et meuble. Elles sourirent sans ciller à chaque fois qu'on leur vantait la beauté d'un pot, d'une teinture. Mikan s'étonna d'ailleurs de voir tant de belles choses alors que c'était les quartiers des domestiques. Puis elle se souvint de ce que disait Montaigne : les Européens aimaient montrer de façon ostentatoire leurs richesses, leur patrimoine. Cela la fit sourire. Il était dans le vrai, ce philosophe! Elle avait en partie envie de venir en France pour découvrir ce pays riche de scientifiques et hommes de lettres.

Les domestiques étaient heureux d'accueillir des étrangères, semble-t-il. Curieux? Mikan n'était pas de cet avis, elle trouvait toute cette troupe de gens un peu énervants, fatigants, ridicules presque. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle pu refermer la porte de sa "chambre", une sorte de petit cabinet assez agréable qu'elle partageait, pour son plus grand bonheur, avec Hotaru. On leur avait annoncé le diner dans une heure, où tout serait expliqué aux filles concernant les prochains jours. Marie et Hélène resteraient avec elles comme mentor, et logeaient d'ailleurs dans le même couloir que celui de Mikan et Hotaru.

- Le petit cabinet était sobre, blanc, clair, deux lits simples en bois. Comme on était en plein été, de simples couvertures, en lin peut être ? avaient été disposé. Mikan ouvrit une armoire et aperçut les plus grosses couvertures, pour l'hiver, la plupart en laine de mouton, certaines en fourrure pour les nuits très froides (ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner une nouvelle fois notre jeune japonaise, car elle savait que la fourrure coûtait très chère! Elles étaient apparemment bichonnées par le roi...).

- Mikan rangea ses effets personnels, ses quelques robes, souliers...dans cette armoire, et Hotaru fit de même. En tant qu'esclaves elles ne possédaient pas grand chose mais Sir Nogi avait donné à toutes les filles des affaires propres, simples et qui leur appartenaient à présent. Il leur dit qu'elles obtiendraient bien plus quand elles apparaîtraient à la cour, devant le roi. Elles seraient parées des plus belles robes, des plus beaux bijoux, car c'était le roi en personne qui autorisait cette dépense pour ses futures maîtresses. Mikan aurait préféré être domestique, rien de plus. Sa soit disant beauté lui permettrait de, peut être, s'attirer les faveurs du roi. Mais elle n'en voulait pas vraiment, elle ne voulait pas avoir l'obligation de coucher avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle savait bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, mais de part son caractère de feu, il était difficile pour elle de se plier à ce pourquoi on l'avait employé. En tant qu'esclave, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, elle le savait. Sortant de ses pensées, elle sourit à Hotaru, qui avait ouvert la fenêtre et lui indiquait de venir voir dehors. Mikan accourut et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : elles étaient au deuxième étage de l'immense bâtiment qu'était le Louvre et elles avaient la chance d'avoir la vue sur le jardin du palais. Il était, somme toute, magnifique, abondant de fleurs, arbres, pelouses splendides et vivantes. Rien ne plaisait plus à Mikan que cette nature, pas vraiment sauvage, mais chatoyante et accueillante. Elle aimait cela plus que tout et fut heureuse de trouver dans cette ville moisie, qui sentait la crasse et les déchets, un coin de paradis dans lequel elle pourrait peut être aller.

La cloche du dîner résonna dans le petit couloir, et les filles sortirent, en fermant à clé. Il était décidé que ce serait Hotaru qui garderait la clé, car elle était plus responsable que Mikan et ne risquait pas de la perdre.

Les cuisines où elles dîneraient tous les soirs à présent étaient spacieuses, avec de grandes cheminées, de grands fourneaux et d'après une domestique une grande réserve d'aliments en tout genre, dans le garde manger que les filles ne pouvaient apercevoir. Une grande table en bois abimée par le temps occupait une grande partie de l'espace central de la pièce, avec tout autour des bancs et des chaises. Contre les murs se trouvaient les fours, les éviers, les rangements. Au fond de la salle, en face des filles à leur arrivée dans la pièce, c'était, on leur expliqua, les rangements des couverts et assiettes. Sur la gauche, les éviers, où on faisait la vaisselle. Et à droite, les nombreux fours, à pain ou non, occupaient aussi beaucoup d'espace. La salle était un peu désordonnée mais Mikan aimait bien. Elle aimait cuisiner, et sentit directement qu'elle se plairait ici.

On les fit s'asseoir, les cinq filles asiatiques contrastant étrangement dans cet océan de visage occidentaux. Le silence se fit dans la salle, une centaine de domestiques étaient ainsi assis autour de la table. Un homme se leva alors, tout au bout de la table, et s'avança jusqu'aux filles. Il était étrangement vêtu, il portait une culotte bouffante très colorée ainsi qu'un chemisier avec beaucoup de froufrous, d'un rouge flamboyant. Il ne manqua pas de surprendre les filles.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles.

_ Bonjour Monsieur, répondirent-elles en choeur.

_ Je me présente, je suis Monsieur Narumi, je dirige tous les domestiques du château, et c'est auprès de moi que vous prendrez vos directives, même si vous n'êtes pas réellement des domestiques. Vous apprendrez à connaître toutes les personnes rassemblées ici, qui deviendront vos collègues et amis. Je me chargerai sans doute de votre "enseignement" (il tiqua sur ce mot, sachant pertinemment ce à quoi elles étaient destinées) ainsi qu'avec l'aide de Marie et Hélène, ici présentes, qui sont les sous chefs de ces lieux. Vous avez compris ?

_ Oui Monsieur, firent-elle d'une seule voix.

_ Concernant les règles de vie, elles sont simples. Venez quand nous sonnons la cloche, et tachez de ne pas être en retard, sinon il ne restera sans doute plus rien à manger. Fermez toujours bien les portes à clé,quand vous quittez vos chambres, certains soldats, voleurs, chenapans, marchands...parviennent à s'introduire dans le château et à nous faire de mauvaises plaisanteries. Tenez vous bien, respectez vos aînés, ils vous le rendront bien. Venez me voir si vous avez une quelconque question ou requête, surtout, c'est vers moi qu'il faut vous tourner, rien ne sert de demander à une cuisinière ou un valais. Vous aurez du temps libre pour vous détendre, mais vous ne pouvez pas aller partout, je veux que cela soit clair. Je vous expliquerai en détail, quand nous commencerons demain votre éducation, quelles pièces il vous faut éviter. J'espère que c'est clair. Et, une dernière chose, à propos de votre éducation justement. Durant deux semaines, vous reprendrez des couleurs, du poids, car le voyage et votre ancienne condition ne favorise pas vos formes, évidemment. Nous vous nourrirons donc et vous apprendrons à bien vous tenir, comme vous l'ont sans doute expliqué Marie, et Hélène. Vers les derniers jours, vous serez habillées et coiffées, pour vous présenter au roi. Je vous le dis dès aujourd'hui, vous aurez une garde robe magnifique mais seulement lorsque vous serez conviées près du roi. Le reste du temps, vous garderez votre tenue simple, comme tout le monde ici. Vous avez des questions ? »

- Les filles se concertèrent du regard et firent un signe négatif pour dire qu'elles n'en avaient aucune. Narumi, même s'il avait parlé d'un ton plutôt sec, leur sourit gentiment puis retourna s'asseoir et le repas pu commencer. Les filles étaient assaillies par divers domestiques, curieux de savoir d'où elles venaient, comment elles étaient arrivées là... Sumire adorait avoir l'attention braquée sur elle et se fit un plaisir de raconter son récit d'aventure, quoiqu'en enjolivant un peu les choses. Mikan ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle ne dirait jamais " Je suis esclave, j'étais destinée à devenir une prostituée mais Sir Nogi a fait une sélection dans mon pays et j'en suis ressorti, apparemment assez jolie pour plaire au roi." elle détestait cette idée qu'on l'avait acheté, qu'elle n'était qu'un objet.

- Elle soupira et mangea, mais très peu. Elle donnait tout à Hotaru qui avait très faim. Elle semblait en grande discussion avec un homme à tout faire, ils parlaient, d'après Mikan, de mécanique. Elle se détourna bien vite de la conversation, ennuyée. Voyant qu'au fur et à mesure les domestiques se levaient et quittaient la grande salle, elle finit par en faire de même, signalant à Hotaru qu'elle se retirait et qu'elle l'attendrait devant la chambre. Cette dernière ne sembla pas vraiment le remarquer.. Mikan fila donc vers le couloir de sa chambre. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se rendit vite à l'évidence qu'il lui serait difficile de regagner sa chambre, parce qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où elle se trouvait. En sortant de la grande salle, elle voyait les domestiques se disperser dans les couloirs, mais elle ne repéra pas ceux qui habitaient à son étage, dans son couloir. En plus, ce n'était pas bien éclairé, il y avait par ci par là des bougies mais qui produisaient une petite quantité de lumière, si faible qu'on ne voyait pas trois pas devant soi. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur du noir, mais se retrouver seule dans un couloir mal éclairé dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas...ça ne lui plaisait évidemment pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la grande salle demander son chemin, et choisit donc d'explorer les lieux, quitte à découvrir ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de voir...

Elle décida d'abord de regarder à la fenêtre, en face d'elle, à quel étage elle était. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir, en vain, elle semblait condamnée. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir, malheureusement, sans ouvrir. Elle soupira d'exaspération et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Monter ou descendre ? Elle hésita. Elle aimait la hauteur, depuis qu'elle était petite, grimper aux arbres était une de ses spécialités. Elle était agile, souple comme un petit singe, d'après Hotaru. Mais là, l'escalier était noir,d'un noir profond dans lequel elle avait peur de se perdre. Elle choisit tout de même de monter. Après tout, il fallait qu'elle découvre un peu les lieux ! Autant commencer par le haut puis descendre petit à petit. Elle n'avait vraiment pas d'idée concernant l'endroit où elle se trouvait, à quel étage, dans quelle partie.

- Elle marcha à tâtons, les marches de l'escalier étant particulièrement grandes, il lui était difficile de ne pas trébucher. Elle gravit donc un étage de plus et arriva dans un couloir sombre, très sombre, et désert. Le ciel était voilé, si bien que la Lune ne permettait même pas d'éclairer, par les immenses fenêtres, le long corridor s'étalant devant elle. Mikan avança prudemment quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : mais où l'espace des domestiques s'arrêtait-il et où commençait celui du roi ?


End file.
